Our Melody
by GeminiRose88
Summary: YohXAnna with light RenxHoro. Anna is a singer and Yoh runs his dad's night club. With a matchmaking Ren in the mix can two lonely, musically inclined people fall in love? R
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I don't own Shaman King nor do I own any of these songs. I will give credit where credit is due. Enjoy. Read and Review please.**_

The crowd cheered as the piano chords filled the room. A young blonde woman gently held the microphone as her sweet, velvety voice accompanied the piano.

_"I've waited all my life for the day when love appears. Like a fairy tale in days gone by, he will rescue me from my fears. And now I can feel him standing close to me and how can I tell him what he means to me? My heart stands still, has he come?"_

The blonde woman, aged twenty-two eyed a man sitting at the bar. He had short black hair and sharp gray eyes, eyes that looked as though they can see right through a person. She smiled softly at him as she sang to the audience, as she sang to him.

_"Oh starry night is this the moment I dream of? Oh starry night is he my own true love? Every night I think of him, here in my lonely room. Waiting for my prince to come, wondering if he'll be here soon. And I sit here patiently, waiting for a sign. And I hope that his heart longs for mine!"_

As the piano went into it's solo the woman standing behind the microphone, Anna, smiled once more towards the man sitting on the bar stool. This man was her boyfriend, Jason Myz, owner of the piano bar she was currently performing at.

_'Something's wrong with Jason'_ she thought to herself as she began singing again _'He's nervous about something'_

_"He calls my name, is he the one? Oh starry night is this the moment I dream of? Oh starry night tell me is he my own true love? Oh starry night is he the one that I dream of? Oh starry night how will I know? Will his love show? Is he my own true love?"_

The music ended and the audience clapped as Anna took her bows.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. Remember i'm Anna Kyoyama, and I hope you all enjoy your evenings."

Anna got off the stage and sat down next to Jason as he looked at his shot glass, apprehensively.

"Baby are you okay?" Anna asked worriedly, gently laying a soft hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort her lover.

"Anna we have to talk….about us…." Jason started nervously, daring to look the young singer in the eyes.

"W-what about?" Anna asked, running the worst case scenarios through her mind quickly.

"Well some couples, like us for example, after they've been together for some time want more…."

"Uh huh…"

"Like a lot of couples I think we've hit the ultimate step in our relationship."

Anna's eyes went wide with excitement.

Suddenly everything made sense for the last couple days. The secrecy, nervousness, sneaking around, mysterious phone calls.

"Jason, honey, this is so sudden." she said happily, a breathtaking smile adorning her sweet face, her caramel brown eyes glowing.

Jason sighed sadly, as he downed his shot of Jack.

"I know Anna. I know. I'm just hoping you feel the same as I do."

"Of course Jason, it was inevitable. I've been feeling the same way for a few days now. I think we're both completely ready for what's to come now."

Jason leaned in and gently kissed her forehead.

"I'm really relieved to hear you say that Anna-chan. I really am, you have no idea how nervous I was to propose this idea."

Anna put out her left hand, examining her long, perfectly manicured nails. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she imagined a diamond ring on her ring finger.

_'My life's finally coming together'_ she thought to herself _'Not a moment to soon'_

"Anna…." Jason's voice snapped her out of her dream world of wedded bliss.

"Yes Jason?"

"Like you, I feel we should see other people."

Anna's voice caught in her throat as her eyes went from wide in happiness to wide with grief and shock.

"Wh-what? Other people? That wasn't what I was thinking at all Jason." she confessed, her voice quivering with the threat of oncoming tears.

Jason flinched as he order another shot.

"Anna I truly am sorry if I hurt you. But baby, this isn't anyone's fault. See the truth of the matter is…."

Anna glared at him in suspicion.

"The truth of the matter is _**what**_ Jason?" she asked quietly but venomously.

Jason swallowed hard before getting the courage to answer her.

"The truth of the matter is I fell in love."

Anna took in a deep breath, closing her eyes as she mentally begged the tears not to fall.

"You fell in love….." it was a statement, not a question.

Jason just nodded dumbly.

"Anna your still a valued employee…" he began but was cut off by Anna holding up her hand as she stood up.

"I'm sorry Jason but I can't work here anymore. I can't be the headline for the bar after all."

Jason raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why the hell not? Just because you need to be a drama queen because I broke up with you?"

Anna swiftly slapped him across the face with her legendary left, a move she was famous for since junior high.

"No Jason and for the record im _**not**_ being emotional _**or**_ a drama queen. You told me when you first gave me this gig that you loved me."

"What's your point Anna-chan?"

"My point is i'm no longer the love of your life. Get your new whore to sing for you. Oh and by the way Jason….it's Ms. Kyoyama to the likes of you."

With that said Anna, grabbed her blood red leather jacket and ran out of the piano bar.

The moon shone full and bright and stars covered the dark black sky. A slight chill hung in the early October air as the now unemployed singer walked the streets of Tokyo.

_"Every night I think of him here in my lonely room"_ she sang quietly to herself _"Waiting for my prince to come, Wondering if he'll be here soon. As I sit patiently, waiting for a sign and I hope his heart longs for mine"_

Anna kept on walking towards her apartment, never looking back at the life she was now leaving behind completely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty-three year old Yoh Asakura, sat at his desk rubbing his eyes, desperate to rid himself of the onslaught of fatigue.

"This is so stupid" he muttered to himself as he looked over various contracts "It's a Friday night and im home…alone….doing work…."

The phone rang snapping him out of his fatigue induced ramble.

"Hello?"

"Why the hell are you home on a Friday night?" a voice asked over deafening music.

"Ren is that you?" Yoh asked in confusion.

"Glad to see you still know me you moron. Especially since we've only known each other since we were three."

Yoh chuckled at the memory of how he and his best friend, Ren Tao, first met.

"So what's up? Where are you anyway? I can hear the music clearly."

"I'm at that new club that opened up downtown. The more important question is why aren't you here with us?"

"Us?"

"Yes us! Me, Horo, Manta…."

"Manta is there? I thought he hated clubs because all the music equipment messes up his signal on his cell phone and lab top."

"Exactly my point Yoh. If Manta of all people is here, why the hell aren't you?"

"I'm not there because im here at home…doing….work..."

Yoh could practically see Ren's jaw drop and eyes widen in shock.

"Alright who are you and what have you done with Yoh? The Yoh that I know of would much rather go clubbing rather than work. Especially on a Friday night."

Yoh sighed.

"I know, I know. But I really have to find a new headliner for my dad's club. I know there's an act out there but I can't find it."

Yoh heard a beep on the other end.

"Ren…?"

"Sorry Yoh, I have to take this call. Come down to the club if you can."

Yoh was about to respond when he heard the dial tone signaling that Ren had already hung up.

Lazily he hung up the phone and sat on his window seat. Looking up at the full moon, which was only accentuated by the endless diamonds in the sky, he couldn't help but feel rejuvenated.

_'Maybe Ren's right'_ he thought to himself _'I should get out of this apartment for awhile.'_

Deciding that, that was the best course of action at the moment Yoh took a quick shower and changed into a black muscle top, black baggy jeans, and combat boots.

As he grabbed his keys to his car and locked the door behind him, he couldn't help but smirk.

"I just hope Horo isn't feeling to gropey tonight. Last thing I need is those two breaking up and me playing therapist."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" Ren asked as he clicked over to his other line.

"Ren? Are you busy?" a females voiced asked, obviously crying.

Ren looked worried at the tone of voice.

"Anna is that you?"

"Uh huh."

"What's wrong?"

"Jason broke up with me because he fell in love."

_**"He what!?"**_

"I know, I know! After that he tried using the whole you're still a valued employee speech."

"And what did you say?"

"I told him his new whore could be his valued employee. I quit and ran home after that."

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"Come to the new club on the boulevard."

"I'm not really in the mood for clubbing right now Ren."

"Who said anything about clubbing? That implies trying to hook up with a guy."

"Yeah and?"

"Just come here, hang out with me and the guys, and maybe even sing. It is open mic."

"Well…."

"Come on don't make me come over there and drag you."

Anna couldn't help but smile, knowing full well that Ren would make good on that threat.

"Alright you win."

"Good girl."

"Oh and Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Ren smiled "Not a problem. Any time Anna-chan."

After saying their goodbyes, the two friends hung up. Ren walked back to the booth Horo and Manta were sitting at. Sliding next to Horo, Ren couldn't hide the smirk clearly shown on his face.

Horo raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend's facial expression.

"Lian?"

"Yes Horo?"

"What are you up to?"

Ren feigned an innocent look.

"Whatever are you talking about Horo?"

Horo gave him a suspicious glance before realization dawned on him.

"Lian Yuan Dao!"

"What?"

"Your playing matchmaker again!"

"….Maybe..." was all the twenty-two year old Chinese boy could say.

Horo slapped his forehead, sighing in resignation knowing there was nothing he could do from stopping Ren.

"God, Lian, what am I going to do with you?"

**TBC**

**So what do you think so far? R&R please! The song used in this chapter is 'Oh Starry Night' I do not own it. Sailor Moon does.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep em coming! I don't own the song 'Bring On The Rain' Jodee Messina does. Read and Review please!**

After a quick shower and getting dressed, Anna, caught a cab to the club she would be meeting Ren at.

_'I can't believe im doing this'_ Anna thought to herself _'Jason just broke up with me and here I am already hitting the club'_

After paying the cabbie, Anna exited the cab and entered the club.

The room was completely dark with the exception of the neon day-glow paint on the walls and the few strobe lights that hit the stage. Many people were on the dance floor as well as the booths and at the open bar.

"Nice place" the young singer muttered to herself.

"Hey Anna! Over here!"

Anna looked to her right and saw her long time friend Ren Tao, along with his boyfriend Horo Usui and their friend Manta Oyamada.

Without wasting any time she took her seat next to Ren.

"Okay I'm here. Can I go now?"

Ren handed her a drink, the smile never leaving his face.

"Do I really have to answer that?"

Anna childishly stuck her tongue out and then focused her attention on the alcohol in front of her.

"You know im only here for you, right?"

Ren chuckled as he took a sip of his beer.

"Your such a lying little bitch"

Anna couldn't help but laugh at her friend's response.

"Jackass"

Horo nodded smiling, as Ren lightly hit him in the chest.

"If you want you can always keep him Anna"

Anna smirked as Ren rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's offer.

"Please, I'll pay you. He makes a great roommate"

Anna laughed and shook her head.

"Horo, Horo, Horo. You said you wanted him to always be with you. Got your wish now pal, live with it. His mother and sister did for all those years so you can too."

"……Who says?"

Ren and Anna shared a knowing glance before Ren stood up and slowly started walking away from their booth.

"Well Horo" Ren started with a dramatic sigh "If you really want me to find a new roommate that badly I best start looking. Don't you agree?"

Horo's head snapped up as he dive bombed the young Chinese man.

The only distinct word being **'MINE!'** along with Ren's shoe flying up in the air.

Anna and Manta both sweat dropped as they heard what sounded like bones popping and someone cursing in Chinese.

"Horo, you should know by now not to tackle Ren. Your a lot bigger than he is" a man's voice said from behind the couple.

Anna looked up and blushed as she saw Yoh helping a crushed Ren up.

After popping his shoulder back into place and smashing an enraged fist into the Ainu's skull, Ren sat back down next to Anna.

"Anna this is my friend Yoh Asakura. Yoh, this is Anna."

Yoh smiled at Anna which only made her blush a deeper hue of crimson.

"Pleasure to meet you Anna."

Anna smiled causing Yoh's breath to catch in his throat.

'_Wow..'_ he thought to himself _'She's gorgeous'_

"Likewise Yoh"

"Attention all people." A man in his late twenties said, holding the karaoke microphone in his hands "Karaoke contest has officially begun. Come forth and vie for a five hundred dollar cash prize!"

Anna stood up and started making her way towards the stage.

Ren smirked, knowing she couldn't resist the opportunity to sing in public.

Anna glared but smiled still as she walked away.

"Shut up Tao. I'm unemployed now so this prize money will pay my rent."

After waiting through what seemed like an endless stream of songs, it was finally Anna's turn to shine.

Slow music filled the entire club as Anna took her cue to start singing. Her soft but strong voice echoed through the speakers, the pain in her heart coming into the light.

_"Another day has almost come and gone. Can't imagine what else could go wrong? Sometimes I'd like to hide away, somewhere and lock the door. A single battle lost but not the war. Cause tomorrows another day and im thirsty anyway. So bring on the rain."_

Yoh looked at Anna as if mesmerized by her words.

_"It's almost like the hard times circle round. A couple drops and they all start coming down. Yeah I might feel defeated and I might hang my head. I might be barely breathing but im not dead, no. Cause tomorrows another day and im thirsty anyway. So bring on the rain!"_

The music went into its solo as Anna looked at her feet, clenching her eyes shut as a few renegade tears ran down her soft face. The young singer took a deep breath before she resumed her song.

_"No im not going to let it get me down. I'm not gonna cry! And im not gonna lose any sleep tonight! Cause tomorrows another day and I am not afraid so bring on the rain. Tomorrows another day and im thirsty anyway so bring on the rain. Oh oh oh. Bring on the rain. No im not going to let it get me down. No im not gonna cry! So bring on the rain!"_

The music came to an end as everyone cheered.

The announcer of the small contest handed her the prize money as Anna left the stage, walking straight out of the club.

Ren turned towards the gang giving them a knowing glance before he to left the building.

"Anna! Wait up!"

Anna stood on the street corner, holding her hand up to hail a taxi.

"I don't want to talk about anything right now Ren. Go back to the others"

Ren sighed as he gently took her arm and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Anna….I know how bad your hurting. You don't need to be alone right now, you need to be around people. We're your friends, we're here to help you through the pain…..please come back inside. If not for your sake then do it for mine. Please?"

Anna looked at the ground, her body starting to shake as the tears started streaming down her face. A taxi pulled up in front of them as Ren began leading Anna back into the club.

"It hurts so much Ren"

Ren rubbed her back soothingly as they sat back down with the rest of the gang.

"I know Anna-chan. I know"

Yoh looked at the blonde with the utmost concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay Anna?"

Anna just shook her head no and let Ren speak for her.

"Her and her boyfriend just broke up because he fell in love and to add fuel to the fire she lost her job"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ren was about to say 'no' when Anna lifted her head, her face now void of any tears.

"….Let's go"

All the guys raised an eyebrow in confusion as Anna stood up and grabbed Yoh by the arm.

"Huh?"

Without saying another word Anna lead the two of them out of the club.

"Did you drive or take a cab here?"

"I drove, why?"

"We're going to my place"

"…..'Kay"

A half hour later the duo entered the small apartment Anna occupied.

"So why are we here?"

Anna walked in front of him and removed her top, revealing a simple black bra.

"You said you wanted to help me. Well I was with Jason since high school and we never did anything…..I need to get over him. What better way to do that then start my being single with doing what I never did before?"

Yoh blushed as he stared at her almost completely exposed breasts.

"……..A-are you su-su-suggesting….we sleep together?"

Anna smirked at him obvious confusion and shook her head no.

"No I'm suggesting we have sex. Sleeping together means there would be emotional attachment. I'm looking for good old-fashioned purely physical sex."

Yoh, still staring at her chest just nodded causing Anna to giggle. Coming to his senses, Yoh removed his shirt revealing well-toned abs which caused Anna to blush. Walking up to the blonde, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her roughly.

Anna kissed back as he jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and began rubbing her hips slightly.

Yoh quickly carried her to the bed and restrained her arms above her head with one hand. Before acting any further, Yoh looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want this Anna?"

Anna nodded and smiled at him

"Take me"

**TBC**

**I'm sorry if the ending is a bit rushed but I just wanted to finish the chapter. Sorry it took so long but ive been very busy as of late. Please R&R and if you want any song in the course of the story please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews from the last chapter guys! Sorry for the delay but my new job has had to take initial priority lately. But I do have time to write in the mornings, and by that I mean 7:30 in the morning. (Appreciate people!) Anyway the two songs in this chapter are Shine With Me by P.O.D. and Brand New Start by Alterbridge. Just a heads up, the first half of the chapter is the continuation from the last one. The second half is a continuation of everyone else after Yoh and Anna left the club. As always read and review! LEMON WARNING!**

**Chapter Three: Until Day Break**

Anna took a few timid steps until she was close enough to reach out to him. Slowly she put her arms around his neck and gently but passionately kissed Yoh.

Yoh in turn now aroused, pulled her slim body as close to him as possible. He put one hand firmly but lovingly behind her head to deepen the kiss, while putting the other hand firmly on her upper thigh.

Yoh gently started squeezing her upper thigh, eliciting moans from Anna. Picking her up bridal style, Yoh gently carried her to her bed, laying her down on the cool sheets.

"There's still time to change your mind Anna"

Anna smiled up at the man hovering above her. Silently she slipped off her midnight black panties.

"Like I said before Yoh, take me"

Yoh leaned down and began feverishly kissing her neck as his hands explored every curve of her perfectly toned body.

Anna's back curved, lifting her slightly off the bed. Her cheeks were tainted red slightly as her screams of ecstasy began filling the room.

Yoh pressed his still clothed crotch against hers, allowing her to feel what she was doing to him. Yoh leaned his head down to her ear.

"I want you Anna"

Anna slid a hand down his well sculpted chest, hooking a single finger in his now tight boxers.

"How bad?" she purred back.

Yoh moaned as he began grinding against her.

"Bad. Your mine tonight"

Anna slid his boxers off of him, allowing him to finally expose himself to her.

Yoh positioned himself as he leaned in and roughly kissed her.

Anna gasped in surprise at his abrupt passion, giving Yoh the chance to explore her mouth fully, letting him savor her taste.

_/ So why don't you come with me?_

_Take a trip to the other side_

_Where you, you and I_

_We can sing, we can fly_

_We can dance as the stars go by/_

Yoh entered her, making Anna wince in pain as her old life was officially ended. Yoh's eyes widened in shock as he felt himself strip her of her innocence.

"Anna…." He whispered

Anna pulled him down and passionately kissed him, signaling to him that she was fine.

"Don't worry" she whispered back "No strings"

_/And if the heavens should open up_

_Leave the vision inside your love_

_The earth and the moon and the sun will align_

_With the voice of the sky above/_

Yoh began gently moving inside her.

The pain Anna felt quickly dissipated, allowing her to feel physical pleasure for the first time in her young life.

_/One love/_

Mere moments into the act Anna gently ran her nails down Yoh's back, her moans getting increasingly louder by the minute.

"Oh, god Yoh!" she moaned

_/So come on shine with me_

_Like the beautiful star you are_

_So come on shine with me/_

Yoh moaned in pleasure. The only thought clear in his mind was at this very moment she was his.

_/Shine with me/_

Anna lifted her body up and roughly shoved Yoh onto the bed. Anna pressed her chest against his and began fiercely riding him.

_/Float through the sky and look through my eyes_

_And then you will see what happens_

_There's nowhere to hide look deep down inside_

_In life you must take your chances/_

Yoh grabbed her hands, forcing her to rely purely on her legs and hips.

"Anna, your mine!" he managed to say through his endless moans.

Anna panted in pleasure and just nodded her head in silent agreement.

_/And come with me and you will see_

_My love is like la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_La la la la la la /_

Yoh began bucking his hips, allowing him to enter her deeper.

_/Come with me and you will see/_

Anna screamed in pleasure

"Oh, Yoh!"

Yoh couldn't help but smirk at the sound of her screaming his name

_/One love_

_So come on and shine with me_

_Like the beautiful star you are/_

Anna's body began quivering slightly as she felt herself reaching her peak.

Yoh took note of this and began rocking inside her faster and harder

_/And we will be happy_

_Cause forever is not that far/_

Anna screamed one last time as she allowed herself to climax, sending Yoh to the brink as well.

"Yoh!"

_/ So come on shine with me_

_Like the beautiful star you are_

_And we will be happy_

_Cause forever is not that far/_

Anna now fully exhausted, collapsed on top of Yoh in a heavy sleep.

Yoh gently kissed her forehead as the morning sun cast its first rays of light

_/Come on shine with me…../_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ren looked on in surprise as his two best friends left the club together, with the intent of going to Anna's apartment.

"Well I've seen everything now"

Ren turned around to see his boyfriend take five dollars from a stranger and then proceed to lick a near by neon light.

**"OW!"**

Ren sighed as he rubbed his forehead

"I stand corrected"

Walking over to one of the club's outdoor benches, Ren sat down and looked up at the clear October night sky. To his amusement only the club music broke the silence.

_/Against the sky_

_Streams of light call out to me and you_

_We leave as one_

_We've just begun_

_To find the solace we're due/_

Ren looked in front of him as he heard approaching footsteps. His amber orbs widened in shock as his face was greeted with a large fist, sending him over the bench. Ren looked up at the large figure that assaulted him.

"……!"

The figure smiled at him, sending shivers down Ren's spine.

"Have you come to your senses yet Lian?"

Ren though in pain, glared at his attacker.

_/This is a life we must choose/_

"Go to hell! I'm not leaving Horokeu!"

The figure sneered in disgust as he lifted Ren up by his throat.

"Sure you will Lian. Just give it time."

_/We will make a brand new start_

_From the pieces of our hearts_

_The break of day that is before us/_

The man threw Ren into the sharp edge of the building. The cool brick both crushed and scraped the skin of Ren's already bruised back.

"Gah!"

_/Catch our sorrows in the wind_

_Let the highway take us in_

_As we escape the disorder/_

Horo made his way back to the table.

The Ainu raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey Manta, where's Lian?"

Manta looked up from his laptop and shrugged

"I thought Ren was with you"

Horo shook his head

"I could have sworn Ren came back to the table"

A random person amongst the crowd looked out the window and screamed 'Fight!'

_/This desert road that we call home_

_This is our destiny_

_We chase the setting sun as we outrun_

_A life of agony/_

Both Horo and Manta sighed.

Jointly coming to the conclusion Ren was beating someone senseless, they made their way to the exit.

"What reason could Lian possibly have to maim someone here?"

"Horo its Ren. When does he ever need a reason?"

"….Good point. Come on lets go stop him from committing murder, again"

As the two friends walked up to the fight they sighed.

It wasn't a fight, it was more like a somewhat toned down slaughter.

Horo's eyes widened in shock as he saw the beating.

He wasn't shocked to see so much blood, he was shocked that it was all coming from Ren.

"Lian!"

The figure, just a few inches taller than Horo whom was almost seven foot in stature, smiled sweetly at Horo.

Ren was dangling in the air unconscious from his clearly broken left arm.

_/God how we ache to be free/_

"You must be Horo. Is this yours?"

Horo glared in pure hate at the man before him.

"Put him down! What did he ever do to you?!"

"He knows how he offended me"

_/We will make a brand new start_

_From the pieces of our hearts_

_The break of day that is before us_

_Catch our sorrows in the wind_

_Let the highway take us in_

_As we escape the disorder/_

Horo charged towards the man, his focus on saving Ren and tearing his attacker to pieces.

Instead the figure threw Ren into his arms and began to casually walk away.

'And to think Ren could have avoided the pain' he thought in amusement.

_/We will make a brand new start_

_From the pieces of our hearts_

_The break of day that is before us_

_Catch our sorrows in the wind_

_Let the highway takes us in_

_As we escape the disorder/_

Horo fell to his knees, cradling Ren's bloody and broken body in his arms.

"Come on Lian…..wake up…..please? Wake up please Lian? Open your eyes for me koi!"

Horo gently kissed Ren's split open forehead, the tears cascading down his cheeks.

He hardly noticed as the ambulance pulled into the parking lot.

_/We make our way_

_We make our way/_

The EMT's gently but quickly loaded Ren into the emergency vehicle and drove off.

Horo paid no attention to Manta as he got into his Chevy Blazer and began following the ambulance.

_/We make our way_

_We make our way/_

Horo pulled into the visitors parking lot, as the morning sun cast its first rays of light.

**TBC**

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Shout out to my friend Erin whom is sitting beside me right now, trying to guess who the figure is, albeit very badly. Keep trying chika!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know it's been forever since I updated! Please forgive me since ive recently started a new job and have been getting my life together. Its currently nine a.m. on one of my two days off and i'm knocking out the next chapter before my boyfriend gets home. As always I do not own Shaman King. Nor do I own the songs. Credit will be given at the end. Thank you. Read and Review! (Let me know if you have any ideas you'd like to see happen!)**

**Chapter Four: You Give Me Fever**

Anna yawned and gently began rubbing the sleep lazily from her eyes. Turning to her side she saw a wide awake Yoh just smiling at her.

"Morning"

"Morning Anna. Sleep well?"

Anna nodded as she sat up, not caring about the frontal view she was currently giving her boss.

"You want breakfast?"

Yoh, surprised himself that he was more intent on looking at her face then her currently exposed body.

"Sure. You gonna cook for me?"

Anna nodded and shook her head no.

"I hardly cook for myself. But I will be ambitious for you. I'll drive us to Dunkin Donuts."

Yoh laughed as Anna got off the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Before entering the bathroom, Anna leaned against the door and gave Yoh a coy smile.

"Care to join me?"

Yoh grinned as he got out of bed and walked past her, gently running his hand across her flat stomach to the edge of her hip.

"Always"

Anna's breath caught in her throat for a moment.

_'He's just horny Koyama. Remember you said it yourself, no strings!'_

Anna smirked as she followed him into the shower.

**_//My hearts not ready for the rocking chair _**

**_I need somebody who really cares//_**

Anna went under the hot water and smiled, almost forgetting there was someone else in the shower with her.

Yoh didn't mind though, he smiled as he watched the blonde singer allow the hot water wash away the soreness of last nights liason from her body.

_'I want her. But not in the physical way'_ he thought to himself

Anna bent back a little, the water trailing down her breasts and abdomen.

_'Okay not just in the physical way....but she said it herself...no strings....'_

**_//So tired of living solitare _**

**_Someday i'm gonna be Safe in the arms of love//_**

Anna stood up straight and pulled Yoh close to her. She could feel her face turning red and she doubted highly that the water temperature was to blame.

"Yoh...I....I..."

Yoh cupped his hand on her cheek, making the two of them stare into each others eyes.

**_//Strip your heart and it starts to snow _**

**_Love is a high-wire act I know _**

**_Someday i'll find a net below//_**

"What is it Anna. This isn't about last night right? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Anna smiled and shook her head.

"No, no last night was great Yoh. It was...perfect."

Yoh sucked in some air, his face now turning red.

_'Wow....her smile is....wow....'_

**_//Someday I'm gonna be _**

**_Safe in the arms of love _**

**_Safe in the arms of love//_**

"I just wanted to say...thanks..."

Yoh nodded.

"It was....it was great. I'd love to do it again"

Yoh smacked his head, his face turning an even brighter shade of red than he previously thought was possible

"I-I-I-I mean!"

Anna giggled at his choice of wording.

**_//I want arms that know how to rock me _**

**_Safe in the arms of love_**

**_ I want to fall and know love has caught me _**

**_Safe in the arms of love_**

**_ Safe in the arms of love//_**

"You'd really want to...be...with me again?"

Yoh nodded as he gently but forcefully pushed her up against the cold smooth tile of the shower wall.

"Right now Anna. I'd be with you here...now....whenever...."

Anna looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

_'It's happening. This can't be happening'_

Yoh gently lifted her up by the chin, making her look him in the eyes.

**_//I want a heart to be forever mine _**

**_Want eyes to see me satisfied _**

**_Gonna hang my heartache out to dry//_**

Anna's eyes softened and she closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

_'I'm falling again'_

**_//Someday i'm gonna be safe in the arms of love_**

**_ Safe in the arms of love//_**

Yoh pulled her close and to her surprise nothing sexual happened.

He just held her, caressed her face, and at most kissed her lips and forhead.

**_//I want arms that know how to rock me_**

**_ Safe in the arms of love_**

**_ I want to fall and know love has caught me _**

**_Safe in the arms of love//_**

"Anna....we have to talk"

Anna nodded as the pair exited the shower and quickly got dressed for the day.

**_//Safe in the arms of love//_**

"What do you want to talk about?" Anna asked as she opened up her apartment door, the cool fall air hitting both of them.

Yoh pulled her outside and pushed her against the door.

**_//Safe....//_**

"I can't pretend last night didn't mean something to me and I hope to God it meant something to you. I couldn't sleep last night Anna. And you know why? Because I couldn't help but watch you as sleep. I couldn't stop myself from pulling you closer to me because I felt you being just right next to me was to far away. Anna I don't know what you've done to me but...but i'm lost. I need you Anna and not in a perverted way. I just want you, I want to know the real Anna Koyama. I want to be with you Anna. I know you said no strings attached to last night....but I can't do that. I want and need you. Please tell me you feel the same"

Anna stared at Yoh wide-eyed but she couldn't help but smile lovingly at his abrupt confession.

"Oh...Yoh....."

_'Well that's it. She hates me and never wants to see me again'_ he thought to himself.

**_//Safe in the arms of love//_**

Anna threw herself into his arms and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Tell me you want me"

Yoh pulled her close and gently rocked her

"I want you Anna. More than you'll ever know"

"....I'm yours"

Yoh looked at her, a shocked look in his eyes but a smile present nonetheless.

"R-Really?"

Anna nodded and kissed him.

"Really"

Yoh gently touched her face before kissing her.

"Your mine Anna"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Horo sighed as he sat in the uncomfortable plastic waiting room chair. Looking at his watch for what seemed like the billionth time, he sighed.

Eleven a.m.

"I've been here since three in the morning. I have yet to see him. This. is. ."

As if on cue a cheery nurse walked up to HoroHoro.

"Mr. Usui?"

Horo looked up and nodded.

"Here!"

The nurse smiled at him.

"Mr. Tao is asking to see you. The doctors said you can take him home as soon as he signs the release form. I'll go get it. He's in Room 254-B"

Horo smiled and bolted to Ren's room.

Ren sighed as he buttoned his shirt up, happy that his left arm only needed a tight brace and not a cast.

"What a night" he muttered as his door opened revealing Horo.

"Your alright. Thank God."

Ren looked over his shoulder and smiled at his boyfriend.

'He must have been up all night' he thought to himself as he looked at his deshelved appearence.

"I'm fine Horokeu. No need to worry. The worst his I have a few stitches on my forehead and this annoying brace"

Horo just sighed as he quickly walked up to him and embraced him tightly.

"I love you so much Lian. What happened last? Who the hell was that?!"

Ren kissed him gently and layed his throbbing head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Horo. It was nothing, just a senseless argument. The guy just flipped out and landed a lucky jab"

"A lucky jab? Babe he knocked you out cold. That was almost a bloodbath. Who the hell was that? I know you know."

Ren sighed and cuddled closer into his embrace allowing Horo to once again realize just how small Ren was to him. This only made the Ainu hold him closer, to protect him from the world.

"Just some guy I went to high school with, we never got along. Things just got out of hand last night is all. It was a stupid mishap, thats all. I promise"

Horo nodded.

"Come on. Let's get you home."

Ren held out his hand for the car keys.

"I'll drive. You look exhausted. Your driving skills suck as it is"

Horo glared as he reluctantly handed Ren the keys to his 'baby'.

"Silence you"

Ren smirked as he drove the two of them back to their apartment.

Once inside, Ren threw the car keys on the table and headed towards the kitchen.

"You get some sleep Horo. Don't forget we have to go to Anna's debut tonight"

Horo nodded as he made a face plant into the soft king sized mattress and fell asleep.

Ren looked up from the fridge and smiled at a now comatose Horo.

"Goodnight. Idiot."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna looked around the empty club and smiled.

Yoh had given her free reign to transform the club for her debut into what ever she pleased.

After what seemed like making a million calls in the span of ten minutes, Anna punched in the numbers for her last call.

"Ninth Street Piano Bar. Jason speaking"

Anna smirked

"You busy with your whore tonight?"

"A-Anna. Why are you calling me?"

"I'm debuting at Mystik. You want to come? I even have a new song especially for tonight"

".....Is that why my pianist called out"

"Yeah" Anna answered bluntly "What can I say i'm more loved than you are. Anyway Yoh, said..."

"Who the **_hell_** is Yoh?" Jason asked angrily, cutting her off.

"Yoh, my new boyfriend. Anyway Yoh-_kun_ said it was okay for you to come if you wanted."

"...Fine. What time?"

"Eight o'clock sharp."

XxXxXXXxxXxxxxxxxXXxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxXXXX

Anna took in a few deep calming breaths as she waited backstage.

"You've done this is a million times before. You can do this"

Ren smirked as he walked up to Anna, holding a single red rose.

"You know it's okay to talk to yourself. But they say the first sign of insanity is answering yourself"

Anna smiled as Ren handed her the rose.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Ren."

"You'll do fine. By the way everyone out there loves what you've done to the place."

"You don't think its to much?"

"Annie you matched black velvet furniture with dark blue lighting and just a piano and microphone on the stage. It's brilliant. Hell if the singing career doesn't pan out you can always fall back on interior design. I'd hire you for me and Horo's place"

"But Ren your gay. Why would you need me?"

The two stared at each other and came to the joint conclusion.

"Keep Horo out of the way"

The two laughed as they heard Yoh's voice on stage.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce to you tonight a new singer for Mystik. Please give a warm welcome to Ms. Anna Kyoyama!"

The crowd clapped as Yoh and Ren took there seats in the front row.

Anna came on the stage, her hair lightly pulled back and black 1920's style dress that had a rhinestone clasp on each strap.

Yoh and practically every other guys eyes were glued to her every move.

Anna smiled as she nodded to the man behind the piano and gently spoke into the microphone.

"This is for all you lovers out there tonight"

Slow but rhythmic music filled the club as Anna began singing.

_//Never know how much I love you _

_Never know how much I care_

_ When you put your arms around me_

_ I get a fever that is so hard to bare//_

Anna winked at Yoh making his breath catch in his throat.

_//You give me fever when you kiss me _

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever in the morning_

_ Fever all through the night//_

The scenes of last night played through both Yoh and Anna's minds.

_//Sun lights up the daytime_

_ And moon lights up the night _

_I light up when you call my name_

_ And you know i'm gonna treat you right//_

Jason stared at Anna as she performed.

Something was different about her. Something was there that wasn't there when she was his.

_//You give me fever _

_when you kiss me _

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_ Fever in the morning _

_And fever all through the night//_

_'She didn't. She's not that kind of girl'_ Jason thought to himself

_//Everybody's got the fever _

_That is something you all know _

_Fever isn't such a new thing _

_Fever started long ago//_

Anna smiled at Yoh.

He certainly gave her the fever.

_//Romeo loved Juliet_

_Juliet, she felt the same_

_ When he put his arms around her_

_ He said 'Julie baby your my flame _

_Thou giveth fever _

_when we kisseth _

_Fever with thy flaming youth _

_Fever i'm afire._

_Fever yeah I burn forsooth.'//_

Anna saw Jason staring at her and smirked but covered it with a coy smile.

_'What did I ever see in him anyway?'_

_//Captain Smith and Pocahontas_

_ Had a very mad affair _

_When her daddy tried to kill him _

_ She said 'Daddy, oh don't you dare.  
_

_He gives me fever with his kisses._

_Fever when he holds me tight._

_ Fever i'm his missus.  
_

_So Daddy won't you treat him right//_

The girls clapped knowing full well the effect of over-protective-daddy-syndrome.

_//Now you've listened to my story_

_ Here's the point that I have made:_

_Chicks were born to give you fever Be it fahrenhiet or centigrade._

_They give you fever when you kiss them_

_ Fever if you live and learn_

_ Fever till you sizzle_

_ What a lovely way to burn_

_ What a lovely way to burn _

_What a lovely way to burn//_

The music stopped as Anna sang the final line, only her velvet voice piercing the air as cool as water.

_//What a lovely way to burn//_

**TBC**

**Again sorry for the delay! I don't own Safe in The Arms of Love. Martina McBride does. I also used the Bette Midler version of the song Fever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated! It's not that I didn't want to! But I am doing it now! So here is the long awaited chapter five of Our Melody. As always I do not own Shaman King or the song God Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. Read and Review as always!**

**Chapter Five: That Long, Long Road**

After the club cleared out for the night, the group sat at a table together laughing.

"So how was it up there?" Yoh inquired, grinning at the blonde sitting next to him.

Anna grinned back, popping a small piece of food in her mouth. "It was great. Being on stage is such a rush for me"

"Can we talk?" A man's voice asked from behind the table.

Anna turned around only to find her ex looking at her. She glared hard at him. "What do you want?"

Jason sighed. "Anna, I don't want to fight. I just want to ask you something in private."

Anna rolled her eyes as she got up.

"Two minutes" she said as she walked out the back door, Jason in tow.

Leaning against the side of the building, Anna rubbed her arms against the October chill.

"What is it Jason?"

Jason glared at her. "Are you sleeping with that guy?"

It was Anna's turn to glare. "Excuse me? How the hell is that any of your business now?"

"I…I…I just need to know……"

Anna sighed. "Yeah…yeah we've slept together. Call me naïve but….but it was love at first sight."

Jason shook his head in disgust. "Annie…."

"Anna. Actually, Ms. Kyouyama like I said before. I'll ask you again, Jason. Why the hell do you care? You left me."

Jason took her hands in his. "I realize I've made a mistake. The biggest mistake of my life."

Anna sighed and pulled her hands out of the embrace.

Thunder rumbled as Anna began walking back into the club.

"No it's not. Especially on my end. I heard the piano bar is suffering since I left. I'm not that naïve, Jason Myz. You don't want me back, you want the act back."

Jason shook his head in disagreement. "No! That's not it baby!"

Anna glared at him. "I'm not your baby. Jason you got your wish. It's over and your two minutes is up. Good bye."

With that said the songstress sat back down next to Yoh.

Yoh rubbed her back as the rain hit the clubs large glass windows.

"You okay Anna?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah…yeah I'm fine."

Yoh nodded as the doors opened and a man with pitch black hair walked up to the table.

"Lian?"

Ren looked up and his eyes widened in shock. "Li?"

Li nodded. "We need to talk. Alone."

Horo looked at him suspiciously. "Who the hell are you?"

Ren stood up making his arm brace visible to Li.

"This is an old school friend Horokeu. Li, these are my friends Yoh and Anna. This is Horokeu, my boyfriend."

Li nodded toward the trio as Ren walked up to him.

The duo walked to the other end of the room. Ren sat on top of the table, nursing his injured arm slightly.

"It's been quite some time Li."

Li nodded as he stared at the brace sadly. "That's all my fault…isn't it?"

Ren just stared at the heavy rainfall. "What have you been up to?"

Li sighed. "You always did answer questions with questions when you felt like evading a subject."

Ren just shrugged.

"You didn't tell your boyfriend what really happened did you?"

"There's no need to worry him over nothing."

"…..He doesn't know about us…."

Ren glared at him harshly. "What us? There is no us!"

"….There was…."

"Yes there _was_. As in past tense Li. If you're here just to pity me, spare it."

Li sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Lian…."

"What?"

"…..I miss you…."

Ren quickly got up, shaking his head as he made his way back to the table. "Forget it Li. Go back home, this is bullshit already."

Li looked at him stunned. "Wh-What?"

Ren pointed to the door. "Go home Li. I have a great thing with Horo. I love him."

"You love me"

"I did. You were the one who didn't commit. I'm not dropping everything just because you suddenly decide you want to man up. Oh, what is it now Li? Four years after the fact?"

Li glared at him, angry tears welling up in his emerald eyes. "He can't love you like I can."

"Thank God for that"

Without thinking, Li swiftly made his fist connect with Ren's jaw.

Ren fell back causing the gang to rush over. Horo helped Ren to his feet and glared at Li.

"I don't give a fuck if you're an old friend or not. You back off now."

Li shook his head. "No! This is all your fault!"

Ren grit his teeth, his breathing becoming slightly erratic. "Shut your goddamn mouth Li!"

Horo looked between both Chinese men in confusion. "Lian…what was he to you?"

Ren shook his head as he walked back to the table and collected his and Horo's coats. "Nothing."

Li began to tremble out of anger. "I'm his ex. Only because I was to blind before. I'm also the reason he got hurt."

Horo's eyes widened in shock. "But Ren, you said…"

Ren sighed. "I said it was nothing because it is nothing"

Li walked up to the couple and pulled Ren close. "Nothing? We were so in love once. You must remember how it felt."

Ren sighed. "Li-" he began but was cut off as Li's lips hungrily claimed his.

Horo stared wordlessly as Ren roughly broke the kiss.

"Li…" Horo said quietly.

Li turned to Horo only to be body slammed by the Ainu.

Yoh and Ren quickly began pulling Horo off Li, the task proving difficult due to his relentless kicks and punches.

Li staggered to his feet, blood pouring from his nose.

Yoh continued to hold Horo back as Li left the club.

Horo turned to Ren, his expression unreadable. "We need to talk"

Ren nodded, said his goodbyes and followed Horo out of the club.

Horo leaned against a light pole, never giving a second thought to the downpour.

"Ren…..Lian…..be straight with me"

Ren nodded standing a few feet away from him. "Yes?"

Horo took in a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from falling. "Do you love him?"

Ren shook his head. "No. I won't lie to you Horokeu. Me and Li were together once before I met you. I was in love but I was also the one to end it."

Horo nodded as he took in the information. "Lian"

"Yes?"

Horo closed the space between them and wasted no time in pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Ren in turn, melted in Horo's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Anna and Yoh made their way to his car, Yoh just stared at the ground.

"Yoh are you okay?"

Yoh nodded "I'm fine"

"You don't seem it. What's wrong?"

**//I set out on a narrow way**

**Many years ago//**

Yoh sighed as he unlocked his car. "I know our relationship started quickly…but I'm falling for you Anna."

Anna smiled at the brunette. "That's a bad thing how?"

"I don't want to get hurt. Are you sure you want me and not Jason?"

**//Hoping I would find true love**

**Along the broken road**

**But I got lost a time or two**

**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through//**

Anna hugged him from behind, her face cuddling into his neck. "We all have a past Yoh-kun. Jason is a part of mine. But right now, what we have is the world to me. I wouldn't sacrifice this for anything Yoh."

Yoh turned around, holding Anna tightly against him.

"Besides Yoh…I'm falling for you too…"

Yoh smiled and kissed her deeply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ren buried his face in the Ainu's chest, sucking in the warmth against the cold rain.

Horo in turn held the younger boy as close as possible.

**//I couldn't see how every sign**

**Pointed straight to you**

**Every long lost dream**

**Led me to where you are**

**Others who broke my heart**

**They were like northern stars**

**Guiding me on my way**

**Into your loving arms//**

"I love you so much Horokeu"

Horo smiled, reassured that Ren was in fact still his.

"I love you too Lian. That will never change. I promise."

Ren cuddled deeper into his lovers arms. "You know I have to thank Li."

"How so?"

"If not for him, I never would have moved to Tokyo in the first place"

"So we would never have met then…."

"Exactly"

**//This much I know is true**

**God bless the broken road**

**That led me straight to you//**

Horo kissed Ren's forehead and started leading him to the car. "Come on babe. Let's get you out of the rain."

The drive home was relatively quiet. Once in their apartment Ren sunk into the couch yawning.

"I'm tired…." he mumbled before falling asleep.

Horo smiled lovingly as he gently picked up Ren and tucked him into the bed.

"Good night hon." with that said Horo joined him in bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**//I think of all the years I spent**

**Just passing through**

**I'd like to have the time I lost**

**And give it back to you//**

Yoh began the long drive back to Anna's apartment.

"I wish I met you sooner Yoh"

**//But you just smile and take my hand**

**You've been there, you understand**

**It's all part of a grander plan**

**That is coming true//**

Yoh smiled and gently squeezed her leg. "Me too but what's important is we have each other now"

Anna nodded in agreement.

**//Every long lost dream**

**Led me to where you are**

**Others who broke my heart**

**They were like northern stars**

**Guiding me on my way**

**Into your loving arms//**

Before the couple knew it Yoh pulled up in front of Anna's place.

Anna smiled lovingly at Yoh. "Are you coming in?"

Yoh gently caressed her face. "I have to get up early. I better not."

**//This much I know is true**

**God bless the broken road**

**That led me straight to you//**

Anna nodded in understanding. "Alright. See you tomorrow?"

Yoh smiled at her. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

After kissing good night, Anna entered her place alone.

Halfway back to his place, Yoh couldn't get his mind off of Anna.

**//Now I'm just rolling home**

**Into my lovers arms//**

"Screw this" he muttered.

Forty minutes later, Yoh found himself on Anna's front steps knocking on the door.

Anna exited her bathroom, a look of confusion on her face. "Who the hell could that be?"

Anna opened the door only to be swept up into Yoh's strong arms.

"I thought you had to get up early, Yoh"

Yoh grinned as he made his way to the bedroom. "Missed you too much"

**//This much I know is true**

**That God bless the broken road**

**That led me straight to you//**

**TBC**

**A/N: Again I'm sorry it took so long to update! Please Read & Review and if there is a particular song you'd like to see in the story feel free to let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know its been months since my last update. I'm so sorry! Between work and writers block its been hard. But here is the next chapter, please read and review. As always I don't own Shaman King nor the songs. Credit at the end will be given. By the way in the second half anything in bold print is present Ren explaining things. Again, R&R!**

**Chapter Six: Past Meets Present**

Anna awoke the next morning with her black and silver comforter clinging loosely to her bare figure.

"Yoh-kun?" she sleepily mumbled and looked to her side, only to find it empty.

Anna shrugged, he did say he had to be up early.

Deciding a shower and coffee was the best course of action the blonde singer headed to the shower.

Twenty minutes later Anna came out of her bathroom wearing a silver tube-top, a black jean jacket, skinny cut black jeans and black and silver sneakers.

"Need coffee" she mumbled to herself as she grabbed her keys and cell phone, leaving her apartment.

Halfway to the coffee shop she abruptly heard,

_'You're beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl'_

Quickly digging her cell phone out of her pocket she answered with a yawn, "Daddy?"

"Hi princess!"

"Dad it's only eight in the morning. Is something wrong?"

A sigh was heard on the other end. "No of course not. How are you doing honey?"

"I'm fine daddy. Same old, same old. Let me guess….mom called?"

"Yes but its my fault. I'm a little late with her support this month. I got my hours cut at work"

Anna's eyes widened in shock "Again?! You were barely getting twenty five hours as it is and that bitch is whining that she's missing a meager three hundred dollars?!"

Anna's father sighed again "Honey don't call your mom that. She means well and I do owe her the money"

Anna sneered in disgust. "Right because lord knows she's the victim here. We all know she is just so hurting financially. Why do you put up with this daddy? She left you for some rich jerk and has the balls to bitch and moan that you owe her spousal support."

"I know it doesn't seem fair to you Anna-chan but I agreed to it. I still love your mother. I can't believe its been two years already."

Anna sighed. "I'm sorry daddy. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm actually headed to Tokyo now. Are you to busy to spend some time with your old man?"

Anna smiled at the prospect of seeing her father. "You know I always have time for you daddy. I haven't seen you since last Christmas. I miss you so much!"

"I miss you to baby girl. I'll be in town by three. Meet me at our diner then and we can talk more."

"Sure thing daddy"

"I love you Anna-chan"

"I love you too daddy"

Anna slipped her cell phone back into her pocket before entering the coffee shop. Much to her surprise Yoh was at the front counter waiting for his order.

"Yoh?"

Yoh looked up and smiled at his girlfriend. "So much for surprising you with coffee"

Anna smiled as she cuddled into him. "That's so sweet Yoh. I thought you had an early start today?"

Yoh shrugged. "Meh. One good thing about my dad owning the club is little explanation is needed for a sick day."

Anna rolled her eyes as Yoh handed her, her coffee. "Sick day huh?"

Yoh nodded. "Sure why not? I thought you and me could spend the day together. Away from people"

Anna rolled her eyes and mumbled 'hentai' under her breath. "As tempting as that sounds inspiration for a new song hit me this morning and I have a lunch date this afternoon"

Yoh looked at her confused. "With who?"

Anna smiled as she took a sip of her coffee "My dad is coming into town today. I haven't seen him since last Christmas."

Yoh nodded in understanding as the couple made their way to the club.

"Ah in that case have fun and don't say anything that will get me killed"

Anna laughed as she sat down and began writing her song.

"I got it. Don't show him the sex tape I secretly made of us last night"

"Exactly…wait, what!?"

Anna laughed harder as she finished her song and handed it to Yoh.

"What do you think?"

Yoh smiled as he read the lyrics.

"Ready to record it for the radio?"

"Huh?"

"I bought some air time on the radio. I figured its good exposure for the club"

Anna nodded. "Good thinking"

A few hours later Anna stood in a recording booth waiting for the music to start. Taking a deep breath as she heard the first few chords start, she began singing.

**/This getting up early, pulling double shifts**

**Gonna make an old man of me long before I ever get rich.**

**But i'm tryin.**

**It's been two years since we finalized,**

**I still ain't used to putting ex, in front of wife**

**But i'm tryin.**

**Send more money right away, is pretty much all she has to say**

**When she calls these days and don't you be late!/**

Anna sneered at how her father told her, her mother was actually acting like the victim.

**/But all I can do, is all I can do and I keep on tryin.**

**And all I can be, is all I can be and I keep on trying.**

**There's always a mountain in front of me.**

**Seems i'm always climbing and falling and climbing.**

**But I keep on tryin./**

Anna closed her eyes as she tried to block out all thoughts of her mother.

**/I remember daddy sayin' keep your eye on the ball**

**Run like hell, play to win, get up when you fall**

**I'm tryin.**

**Don't say nothin that you can't take back**

**Never do anything that you might regret**

**No don't do that.**

**Daddy i'm tryin.**

**Know the difference between heaven and hell**

**Go easy on the bottle, be hard on yourself.**

**And I know he meant well./**

_'I know you did and still are doing your best daddy'_ she thought to herself.

**/But all I can do, is all I can do and I keep on tryin  
**

**And all I can be is all I can be and I keep on tryin  
**

**There's always a mountain in front of me,  
**

**Seems i'm always climbing and falling and climbing  
**

**But I keep on tryin.  
**

**There's always a mountain in front of me  
**

**Seems I'm always climbing and stumbling  
**

**And then falling  
**

**And then climbing  
**

**But I keep on trying./**

_'Thank you for all you taught me dad. Please let me help you now'_

**/This getting up early, pulling double shifts**

**Gonna make an old man of me long before I ever get rich.**

**But i'm tryin./**

Anna exited the booth and gave Yoh a chaste kiss.

"Sorry to just leave but I have to go meet my dad"

Yoh nodded in understanding. "Of course. Call me later?"

Anna nodded as she left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ren sat on the park bench, nursing his injured arm with a look of annoyance on his face.

The air in the grey sky threatened more rain as he saw Li coming into his field of vision.

"This better be good, Li." Ren growled in aggravation.

Li sat across from his ex-lover and simply placed a photo album in front of him.

"I know it's my fault you got hurt. I'm not ashamed that I admitted I still have feelings for you. I am ashamed however of this situation and how things ended between us to begin with."

Ren eyed him suspiciously but allowed him to continue.

"To officially get past all this it would mean a lot to me if you'd look through this album with me. Help me understand why you left and don't worry I don't expect for you to ever come back. I just need to move on…just like you did."

Ren sighed but nodded.

"Li…I don't need an old photograph to make you understand why I left. The reason is plain and simple, you wanted a life outside the scope of our capabilities as a couple. I tried to make you see this and you wrote me off as paranoid….but in the end I realized I couldn't salvage our relationship. I did what was best for the both of us. It happens Li."

Li sighed. "Can you at least elaborate what finally drove you away?"

Ren nodded.

"It was when I was still working at the bar in Izumo"

_Eighteen year old Ren sat on a bar stool on a makeshift stage, guitar in his hand_.

_/When you lost all hope and excuses_

_And the cheapstakes and losers_

_Nothings left to cling onto_

_You go to hold on_

_Hold on to yourself/_

_The few people still coherent in the bar clapped as Ren stepped of the stage. Only two faces were recognizable, Li and his best friend Yoh Asakura._

**"You and Yoh were hanging out while I worked. I knew something was up when I saw Yoh's face. He never was good at hiding his emotions."**

_"Yoh are you alright?" Ren asked._

_Yoh nodded looking at the ground._

_"I-I'm fine Ren. Great job tonight."_

_"…Thanks…" Ren mumbled as he eyed the college pamphlet his boyfriend was reading._

**"You were more interested in college and hiding me away from your family"**

_"What have you got there Li?"_

_Li looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. "I've decided to go to college in the States. I figure you can come with and we'll just tell people we're roommates! Great idea huh honey?"_

_Ren just shook his head and muttered 'need air' before quickly going outside._

**/Boy when I look at you**

**You look through me like i'm not even there**

**I try not to give up, to be strong but**

**I'm afraid to say i'm scared**

**I can't find the place**

**Your heart is hiding**

**I'm no quitter but i'm tired of fighting/**

**"I tried telling you several times that yours plans for us, focused more on you then on us. You would always just nod your head and continue rambling about your wants. I tried to be happy and stay strong for our sake….but i'm only human, Li."**

**/Baby I love you  
**

**Don't want to lose you  
**

**Don't make me let you go  
**

**Took such a long time  
**

**For me to find you  
**

**Don't make me let you go  
**

**Baby I'm begging please  
**

**And I'm down here on my knees  
**

**I don't want to have to set you free  
**

**Don't make me/**

_Yoh walked up to Ren, a look of concern on his face._

_"You okay Ren?"_

_Ren nodded as he tried desperately to keep his emotions in check._

_"I'm losing him…aren't I?"_

_"Ren….."_

**/What if when I'm long gone  
**

**It dawns on you  
**

**You just might want me back  
**

**Let me make myself clear  
**

**If I leave here  
**

**It's done; I'm gone, that's that/**

_"I can't lose another person close to me for no good reason. Not again Yoh. I have to warn him once and for all….make him see my pain for once."_

_Yoh patted him on his shoulder._

_"I'll go get him" with that said the brunette went to fetch Li._

**"That night I felt I was at my lowest for the first time in a long time. I tried to make you see that if you couldn't accept us and myself and my plans….then it was over. If it was over…then that would be final"**

**/You carry my love around  
**

**Like it's a heavy burden  
**

**Well I'm about to take it back  
**

**Are you sure it's worth it?  
**

**Baby I love you  
**

**Don't want to lose you  
**

**Don't make me let you go  
**

**Took such a long time  
**

**For me to find you  
**

**Don't make me let you go  
**

**Baby I'm begging please  
**

**And I'm down here on my knees  
**

**I don't want to have to set you free  
**

**Don't make me  
**

**Don't make me/**

_Li walked up to Ren and looked at him in confusion._

_"Yoh says you think i'm not incorporating you in my future plans….that's not true Ren! I just told you that once we're in the States and tell people we're roommates…"_

_Ren glared at him "We're not just roommates Li! We are a couple! If your to scared to admit that…..to arrogant to ask what my plans are….then screw this! I've tried reasoning with you….but you just don't get it! Goodbye Li…."_

**"I left after that with Yoh and you didn't bother to call for a week"**

Ren sighed as he stood up just as the first few raindrops began to fall.

"We tried Li….but it wasn't meant to be. Stuff like this happens all the time. I got over and you should too. Please don't contact me anymore. I only agreed to this meeting to tell you i'm not coming back regardless of what realizations may have come to you since then. Goodbye Li."

Li watched Ren's retreating figure and sighed sadly. He felt like he was seventeen again.

**/Baby I'm begging please  
**

**And I'm down here on my knees  
**

**I don't want to have to set you free  
**

**Don't make me  
**

**Baby I love you  
**

**Don't want to lose you  
**

**Don't make me let you go  
**

**Don't make me  
**

**Stop loving you**

**Stop needing you/**

**TBC**

**Well that's chapter six of Our Melody. Now to give credit for the songs.**

**Anna's ringtone: My Little Girl by Tim McGraw**

**Anna's Song: I'm Tryin by Trace Adtkins**

**Ren's song: Hold On by Green Day**

**Ending Mood Song: Don't Make Me by Blake Shelton**

**So today we learned Anna is a daddy's girl with mother issues and Yoh already slightly fears her dad. We also learned more about Ren and Li's history and that Ren is also musically inclined. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always please read and review. Your reviews keep me motivated to continue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates but better late than never, right? ^_^; As always I do not own Shaman King or any songs used. Credit at the end will be given. Thank you for all the great reviews so far and R&R.**

**Chapter Seven: Misery Thy Name Is Parenthood**

Anna pulled up to the diner and sighed as she saw her parents sitting in a booth.

"God….I feel like I'm twelve all over again…Better get this over with"

Anna exited her car and walked up to her parents.

"Hi daddy!"

Anna's father smiled at her and quickly embraced his daughter.

"It's been to long baby girl"

"Agreed. When are you going to move here?"

He laughed as Anna took a seat next to him. "When are you coming back to New York?"

"Christmas."

"Ahem"

Both Anna and her father looked up and Anna just stared at the woman across from her.

"Anna"

"Mother"

**/ I'd run away but I can't escape the power of your pride**

**Your eyes are cold like an empty soul and I'm burning up inside**

**There's nothing wrong with letting go and your still digging in**

**We're racing to the bottom and I can't find the end/**

"You look well honey"

Anna rolled her eyes at her mothers attempt at small talk.

"Spare me, mother. Why did you come all the way to Japan? You hate leaving Manhattan to visit your parents in Jersey. Let alone fly thirty plus hours to a foreign country to see someone as insignificant as your daughter"

Anna's mother glared harshly in response.

Anna glared back, tears forming in her eyes. "I gave up on the fact of ever winning your attention a long time ago mot-no. Claire. That's probably how I should address you. Don't you agree?"

**/And there's a wall**

**Standing here between us**

**And that's all that's keeping you from freedom**

**And I keep pushing harder and you keep getting stronger**

**You won't break 'cause your afraid you'll fall/**

Claire stirred her coffee and sighed. "You know I wish things could have been different. My mom was never around baby"

Anna shook her head in disgust. "Don't baby me. I don't care that grandma was a horrible mother. You made the choice to leave daddy when things got tough. You made the choice to cut me out of your new life. You made the choice to continue the cycle of abandonment. It was always your choice."

Claire shook with anger.

"You didn't even try to get to know Matthew."

"Maybe because he didn't want to know me. When I told you that you yelled at me and said I was lucky that I was even allowed to come to your new place. You shut me out after that. I was twelve years old."

**/And there's a wall**

**You love me when you want to and you find reasons to fight**

**Another lame excuse to keep the devil on your side**

**Trying hard to hide those scars I've already seen**

**Your beat up hearts not the only thing keeping you from me/**

Anna furiously wiped the tears as she stood up.

"I've tried to be the best daughter despite how you betrayed me and daddy. I've tried so hard even when you tried to shut me out. All I wanted was a mother. You couldn't even pretend to be interested in being a part of your child's life."

Claire glared at her ex husband in response.

"This is your fathers doing, isn't it? He turned you against me!"

Anna hugged her father.

"I'll call you later daddy."

Her father smiled sadly and nodded.

Anna turned her attention back to her mother.

**/And there's a wall**

**Standing here between us**

**And that's all that's keeping you from freedom**

**And I keep pushing harder and you keep getting stronger**

**You won't break cause your afraid you'll fall**

**And there's a wall/**

"Claire….I'm tired of fighting and I'm also tired of being nothing more than an ego booster from time to time. You want me to justify that your perfect and that you never left me for a better life. You want me to pat you on the head and say 'don't worry mama I love you. You never ever did anything to hurt me. I know daddy was the wrong one!' But I can't and I won't."

Anna's father sighed.

"Baby girl…"

Anna held a hand up to silence him.

"I'm sorry daddy but you can't protect her, not this time. I'm sick of acting like we're all on the same page despite the fact that she's a gold digging bitch."

Claire got up and slapped her daughter, her face red with anger.

"Annabelle Rose Kyoyama!"

**/Pain has made you weak and hard**

**I will never be as strong/**

Anna nodded before slapping her mother back.

Claire looked at the blonde in shock.

"Y-You….you hit me!"

Anna sneered at the woman in front of her.

**/As strong….**

**As this wall**

**Standing her between us**

**And that's all that's keeping you from freedom**

**And I keep pushing harder and you keep getting stronger**

**You won't break 'cause your afraid you'll fall/**

Anna made her way to the door and looked at her mother one last time.

"More like I bitch slapped you. Only appropriate since you're the biggest bitch I know. It's a real shame we don't know each other. If we did maybe we would actually have a relationship"

**/With this wall/**

"I really hope you figure out what you want in terms of family. But know now….I am not holding my breath…not anymore"

With that final statement Anna slid back into her car and drove back to her apartment.

Sitting on her bed Anna strung her guitar around her neck and began playing a soft melody.

_"__Sometimes I think about you. Wonder if your somewhere out there thinking about me. Would you even recognize the woman that your little girl has grown up to be?"_

Unbeknownst to her, Yoh was smiling at her from her doorway

_"__Cause I look in the mirror and all I see are your brown eyes looking back at me. They're the only thing you ever gave to me at all"_

'I'm guessing the reunion wasn't a success' Yoh thought to himself as he took a seat next to her on the bed.

Without a word Anna cuddle into him as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Want to talk about it Anna-chan?"

Anna shook her head. "No. I want coffee and ice cream"

"Shop Rite and Dunkin Donuts it is"

**XXxxXXxxXxxxxXXXXxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ren sat on his back porch a contemplative look on his face as the rain poured down.

"Can things possibly get any more difficult?" he muttered to himself.

The phone ringing broke his thoughts as he looked through the sliding glass doors behind him as Horo, answered.

"Hello?" Horo answered as he lazily looked through the fridge.

"I need to speak to Lian" a man with a thick Chinese accent responded.

Horo's eyebrow raised in confusion. "May I ask whose calling please?"

An aggravated sigh was his initial response followed by "Tell him it is Tao Zhen"

"'Kay. One minute dude" Horo pressed the hold button as he stuck his head out of the sliding doors. "Hey babe there's a Tao Zhen for you?"

Ren looked at him in confusion as he took the phone from him. "Wei?"_ (Hello?)_

"Lian. Nihaoma? _(Lian, How are you?)_

"Wo hen hao. Nide zufu shi ruhe?" (I'm fine. How are you grandfather?)

"Butaihao. Kongpa wo youyixie huao xiaoxi"_ (Not so good. I'm afraid I have some bad news.)_

Ren's face scrunched in confusion as a wave of anxiety washed over him. "Shi shenme ni?" What is it?

"Lian….nide muqin yi qushi…." _(Lian..your mother has died.)_

Ren's breath caught in his throat as he paled considerably.

Horo looked at his lover in worry. "Hon?"

"Sh-Shenme?" he whispered. _(W-What)_

"Zhe jian shi fasheng zai zuowan. Qing qianlai cunijia zangli de jia."_ (It happened last night. Please come home for the funeral.)_

Ren began to shake as a few renegade tears slid down his cheeks.

Horo quickly embraced him from behind. "Honey what's wrong?"

"W-Wo bugan kending zhe shi yige haozhuyi" _(I'm not so sure that's a good idea)_

Zhen sighed at his grandson's stubbornness. "Lian, Ran qushi. Zhanzheng yijing jieshu, ni ying le. Zhe shi yige jiating de shijian. Qing huijia!" _(Lian, Ran has died. The war is over, you've won. This is a time for family. Please come home.)_

Ren nodded as he took in a calming breath. He knew there was no way of avoiding this family reunion. "W-Wo jiang zai xiaci feixing zufu" _(I'll be on the next flight grandfather)_

"Xiexie Lian. Zaiijian." _(Thank you Lian. See you soon.)_

"Z-Zaijian zufu" _(Goodbye grandfather)_

Ren quickly hung up the phone as he began sobbing into his lap.

Quickly turning him around and embracing him Horo lead Ren to the kitchen table. Gently wiping his tears the Ainu gently kissed him.

"What happened Lian?"

"M-M-My mother has passed away."

Horo's eyes widened as he pulled him into his arms. "Oh baby…I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Ren shook his head as he cuddled into Horo's protective embrace. "I-I need to go to China for the funeral. I have to book a flight."

Horo nodded in understanding and kissed the top of his head. "Alright. While you do that, I'll pack your luggage and make a quick supper for us."

Ren smiled slightly, the tears still free flowing. 'He always knows what to do.' "Thank you Horo-kun."

Horo gave him a reassuring smile as he entered their bedroom to pack Ren's things.

Ren sighed as he order his ticket to Guizhou and decided he would be the one to make dinner.

As he set to work in making a simple supper, memories of his mother flashed through his mind. He couldn't remember the last time the two of them had sat down to talk and one of them didn't storm off.

Ren sighed. "Ever since I told her…." He muttered to himself.

**/Proud of your boy**

**I'll make you proud of your boy**

**Believe me bad as I've been ma**

**Your in for a pleasant surprise/**

_Sixteen year old Ren walked into his mothers sewing room, a look of apprehension on his face. _

_"__Mama?"_

_Ran looked up from her needlepoint and looked at her son. "Lian, we have to talk. I've heard rumors that you've been sneaking off with some boy named Li. I understand that your sixteen now but that doesn't give you the right to be so secretive! This most stop at once young man!"_

_Ren sighed. "Mama you don't understand!"_

**/I've wasted time**

**I've wasted me**

**So say I'm slow for my age**

**A late bloomer**

**Okay I agree/**

_Ran rolled her eyes. "Honey you are heir to the Dao family. You should concern yourself with your studies and finding a suitable wife. You'll have time for friends later. Honestly Lian, sometimes I wonder if you don't realize how foolish you act."_

_Ren sighed in aggravation. "Mother….Li isn't just a school friend. He's much more than that."_

**/That I've been one rotten kid**

**Some son, some pride and some joy/**

_Ran looked at her son in confusion. "Sweetie your in enough trouble as it is. What is your problem now? Of all the times to be improper Lian"_

_Ren glared at the floor. _

_All he wanted was his parents approval. Most of all his mothers. It was so rare that he wasn't being a detriment to her these days._

**/But I'll get over these lousin' up**

**Messin' up, Screwin' up times/**

"_Mom….I'm sorry your upset with me…..yet again. I'm just trying to find myself"_

_Ran smiled at her son. "Oh sweetie. You're a teenager, I understand that. I just wish you would take your role as heir more seriously."_

_Ren nodded in understanding. A smile graced his face as a wave of peacefulness washed over him. She wanted him to find himself just like he wanted._

**/You'll see, Ma, now comes the better part**

**Someone's going to make good**

**Cross his stupid heart**

**Make good and finally make you**

**Proud of your boy/**

_Now was the time he could finally make his mother proud of him. She just wanted him to find his way and he finally had!_

_"__Mother….you'll be glad to know I have realized who I truly am."_

_Ran smiled. "Good."_

_Ren nodded in agreement. "Which is why I have no problem telling you that Li is not just a school friend. He's my boyfriend."_

_Ran's eyes widened with shock. "E-Excuse me?"_

_Ren just smiled. "Mom….I've come to accept the fact that as far as my attractions go…I like men. Not women and before you protest, yes I'm sure."_

_Finally he was able to tell her the truth and make her proud of the fact he knew who he was._

**/Tell me that I've been a louse and a loafer**

**You won't get a fight here, no ma'am**

**Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good**

**But that couldn't be all that I am/**

_Ran sneered in disgust. "You…You worthless little brat!"_

_Ren's eyes widened in shock at her outburst. "W-What?"_

_Sure he screwed up from time to time and wasn't the most helpful teen but he tried his best._

_Ran walked up to her son and slapped him across the face. "No son of mine is gay! You WILL marry a WOMAN and do your family duties! You are not gay!"_

_Ren winced at the pain in his face. "No mother…." With that said he left._

_It took him another two years before he returned home. He was greeted by his mothers harsh glare._

_"__Have you straightened up yet, Lian?"_

**_Ren rolled his eyes at his mother's word play._**

**/Water flows under the bridge**

**Let it pass, let it go**

**There's no good reason that you should believe me**

**Not yet, I know, but/**

_After dinner that night Ren sat on his old bed. It felt weird to be back at Dao Manor after storming out at sixteen. _

_Ran stood outside his door, an unreadable look on her face. "When you called….you said you've changed"_

_Ren nodded as he stared at his mother. "I have. I'm sure you heard from dad that me and Li broke up."_

_Ran smiled, satisfied that her son was no longer with another man._

**/Someday and soon**

**I'll make you proud of your boy**

**Though I can't make myself taller**

**Or smarter or handsome or wise/**

_"__I'm still gay. I know I'm not perfect. When are you going to let me just be happy around you?! God mother its been two fucking years already! I'm trying my best to be a good son!"_

**/I'll do my best what else can I do?**

**Since I wasn't born perfect like dad or you**

**Mom, I will try to**

**Try hard to make you/**

_Ran shook her head. "If your choosing to be a homosexual then your obviously not trying to hard yet"_

_Ren just nodded, packed up his belongings and shoved her out of his way._

**/Proud of your boy/**

_Ren was snapped out of his thinking when he felt Horo's strong arms around his waist._

_"You okay babe?"_

_Ren nodded slightly as they sat down to dinner, only one clear thought in his mind._

_'Are you proud of your boy mama?'_

**TBC**

**A/N: Finally finished! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R!**

**Songs used:**

**Miranda Lambert: Theres A Wall**

**Kellie Pickler: I Wonder**

**Clay Aiken: Proud Of Your Boy**

**By the way that is actual Mandarin Chinese spoken between Ren and his grandfather. Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry that its been so long since the last update. Between work and personal issues I've had no time to write. But here is a new chapter for all of you =) As always I own nothing and credit for the songs at the end. R&R!**

**Chapter Eight: Sometimes It Is That Easy**

Ren sighed as he apprehensively clutched his boarding pass, waiting on the seemingly endless line to board.

Before he knew it he was sitting in his seat, staring at the storm clouds out of the tiny window.

/_It's just one more day_

_No-one said there would be rain again_

_Won't blame it on myself_

_No….I'll blame it on the weatherman/_

"I can't believe this…." He muttered quietly to himself , "My mothers funeral….."

Rain pelted at the tiny window, the light noise soothing to his ears.

He was sixteen when he first left home and it took him a long two years before he tried to reconcile with his mother. It only took twenty four hours to drive him away for another four years.

Looking at his watch he figured he would arrive in China by six and actually at Dao Manor by nine that night.

_/Get away for awhile_

_Here I am…._

_Out on my own again_

_Won't blame it on myself_

_Oh no…._

_I'll just blame it on the weatherman/_

Trying his best to get comfortable in the tiny seat, Ren, sighed and did his best to catch some sleep before facing his family again in almost half a decade.

Anna sat at her kitchen table sipping an ice coffee in just her bra and panties. She smiled sadly as the sound of her lover in the shower comforted her.

"Some day" she muttered to herself, staring intently at her picture covered table.

Picking up an old glossy photo of herself, her dad, and her mother, she tried hard to remember the memory it behind it.

So wrapped up in her thoughts she failed to realize Yoh, enter the room until he puts his arms around her petite shoulders.

"Whatcha' looking at baby?" he inquired, as his lips moved innocently from her cheek down her neck until it reached her creamy shoulder.

Anna smiled as she leaned her neck into his kiss. "I'm trying to remember how my life used to be. Back in New York……back when I was still a kid."

Yoh nodded and took a seat next to her and began rummaging through her past life. He chuckled a little and held up a picture of a three year Anna with her hands completely submersed in a bowl of cookie dough smiling up at a petite red head who was laughing warmly at her.

Anna smiled a bit when she looked at the picture in his hands.

"It's so weird how one minute you're a little kid laughing with your parents. Your biggest concern is when the cookies will be done….and then you wake up and you can't even fathom being in the same time zone as your mother….let alone in the same room."

Yoh kissed her forehead and began putting the photos back into the beat up shoebox.

"Anna….what happened between the two of you?"

Anna took a big gulp from her coffee. "When I was about ten when my parents started divorce proceedings. That's not even what eats at me about her either. When I was eleven she remarried this rich guy named Matthew. He's a lawyer or something like that but one thing I do know for certain is he despised me and the feeling was and still is mutual"

Yoh rubbed her back as Anna got up and disposed of her now empty coffee cup. The blonde hoisted herself up onto the counter giving him a full view of her current attire.

"I was twelve when she completely cut me out. But after today I just plain give up."

Yoh nodded as he got up and put his arms around her waist.

"I vote I help you forget about today" he said in between kissing her neck.

Anna leaned into him and giggled, loving the feeling of his lips on her increasingly warming skin.

Sliding into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist she answered by simply kissing him as he carried her to her bed.

"I second that vote"

**TBC**

**A/N: I know, I know its been forever and to top things off this is a short chapter. I promise the next chapter will be longer and definitely better. The song used in this chapter is Blame It On The Weatherman by B*Witched. Please R&R. And for fun the first person to Review this chapter can pick any song they'd like to see appear in the next chapter. Please leave a way for me to contact you to find out what song you choose. Thanks again. R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys once again I apologize for not updating sooner! I'd also like to thank all the positive reviews I've received which really inspire me to continue with the story. As always I do not own Shaman King nor the songs used. Big congratulations to Djyxa for winning the mini contest =) As always Read and Review!**

**/So hot**

**Out the box**

**Can we pick up the pace?/**

Yoh quickly hoisted Anna off the counter before throwing her onto her messy bed. Anna grinned as Yoh, attacked her neck and collarbone with hot kisses all the while his hands caressed any inch of skin they could reach.

**/Turn it up**

**Heat it up**

**I need to be entertained**

**Push the limit**

**Are you with it?/**

Anna moaned and began grinding into the man on top of her. Her only response was the feeling of her panties being ripped off her sweat covered body.

"I've got you Anna-chan. Are you willing to submit to my every demand? Or do I have to convince you?"

Anna grinned wickedly.

**/ Baby, don't be afraid**

**I'ma hurt ya real good, baby**

**Let's go it's my show**

**Baby, do what I say/**

Anna leaned up and licked the shell of Yoh's ear, causing him to be the one to shudder.

"I guess I never told you, _Yoh-kun, _she said sweetly, But I'm a tough girl to dominate. So lay down while I show you how I want you"

**/Don't trip off the glitz**

**That I'm gonna display**

**I told ya**

**I'ma hold ya down until your amazed/**

Before Yoh could register what she said, Anna flipped him over and slid him into herself. Yoh groaned in satisfaction as the blonde's hips rhythmically swayed against his.

**/Give it to ya 'till you're screaming my name**

**No escaping when I start**

**Once I'm in I own your heart**

**There's no way you'll ring the alarm**

**So hold on until its over/**

Yoh thrust himself further into her core causing her to cry out his name in ecstasy. He retained a firm grip on her waist and flipped them over once more.

"Your mine" he growled in her ear as he continued sliding in and out of her throbbing wetness. "Don't ever forget that"

Anna just nodded as she began reaching her peak.

**/Oh do you know what you got into?**

**Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?**

**'Cause it's about to get rough for you**

**I'm here for your entertainment/**

"Oh, God, Yoh! I'm so close!" Anna cried, as Yoh picked up the already rough pace.

**/Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet**

**'Ya thought an angel swept you of 'ya feet**

**But I'm about to turn up the heat**

**I'm here for your entertainment**

**It's alright**

**You'll be fine**

**Baby, I'm in control**

**Take the pain**

**Take the pleasure**

**I'm the master of both/**

"How does that feel, baby?" he asked as he began groping her breasts while pulling all the way out before roughly slamming back inside her.

"Oh god!" she screamed before she came violently.

**/Close your eyes**

**Not your mind**

**Let me into your soul**

**I'ma work it 'til you're blown….**

**I'm here for your entertainment/**

Feeling her orgasm sent him over the brink as well. Yoh kissed her forehead as he pulled out of her.

Anna cuddled into his chest as he protectively held her in his arms.

"Love you" he whispered into her hair causing her to smile slightly.

"Love you more."

Ren stood outside his family's front gate, clutching his suitcase until his knuckles were ghostly pale.

_'I want Horo, here with me'_ he thought to himself before pushing the gates aside and began his long trek up the front stairs.

**/Mother where are you today?**

**You took a piece of me the day you went away**

**No recollection of the smell of your perfume**

**I took a piece of you the day I left the womb/**

As Ren stood in front of the large, ornate front door it struck him the reason for his return was to bury his mother.

_'Mama….'_ He thought to himself as the sadness struck his chest.

The last words he ever spoke to her were of anger, the last time he saw her face it was twisted in a cruel fashion. He couldn't even remember her scent at that moment.

The same scent that used to lull him to sleep after a nightmare when he was a small child.

**/Please don't worry, I'm doing fine**

**Your much too busy, to even find the time**

**So use your chemicals and take this to your grave/**

Ren entered the manor for the first time in years and almost robotically walked the four floors to his childhood bedroom.

"I love you mother" he whispered to the blackness of the room "But….I can't lie…"

**/This boy you left is a man you didn't raise/**

"You weren't and haven't been my mom for a long time."

**TBC**

**A/N: Yes I'm alive! I've been very busy with personal issues and work problems for the last month or so. I'm just glad to be back writing this story. The first song was 'For Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert and the second song was a slightly modified version of 'The Day I Left The Womb' by Escape The Fate. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter =) Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since the last chapter! But I recently got a management job so my life's been pretty much work and the possibility of sleep. **

**So a thousand pardons! Also standard disclaimers apply. Read and Review!**

**Death Becomes Her Part One**

Ren looked around his childhood bedroom solemnly.

Everything was as he left it. Everyone that lived at the manor in his youth, still resided there. All but one.

'_Mami_' he thought as he took out his cell phone and dialed the number he knew so well.

After three impatient rings the voice he'd been dying to hear came through.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered.

Ren couldn't help but smile. "Hey baka."

"Lian! How was your trip hon?" Horo asked, his trademark grin plastered to his face.

"Alright. I haven't seen the family yet."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Ren rubbed his arm, a nervous habit since he was little. He never could break it.

"Y-yeah. I'll b-b-be fine."

Horo frowned.

Ren never stuttered even under the worst circumstances.

"You are the worst liar Lian. I could be on the next flight there if you want."

Ren rubbed his arm quicker. "You must be exhausted, Horo. I'll survive."

He could practically see the anxious frown form on his boyfriends face.

"Only if your sure…."

"I am."

"Please call me if you change your mind Lian. No matter what time it is."

Ren nodded. "I will."

"Alright. You should probably find your dad now. Call me after the funeral. Aishiteru Lian."

No matter how many times Horo said those words to him, Ren couldn't help the blush that crept onto his cheeks.

"I will. Wo ai ni Horo."

They said a final good night before Ren put his cell away. Deciding Horo was right, Ren exited his bedroom in search of his father.

'_He's probably in his study'_ he thought to himself.

Quickly making his way to the basement, he paused once he stood in front of the study.

'_You can do this. You can do this.'_ He chanted repeatedly in his mind.

Ren lifted a shaky fist to knock on the thick mahogany door.

Before he was able to, the door opened and his father stood before him.

Tao Yuan, stood in front of Ren for the first time in nearly five years.

Time had been kind to him. The only true sign time had touched him was in his eyes. Unlike Ren's light golden-amber orbs, his were a darker, richer shade of amber bordering on brown.

Unlike the usual stoic demeanor he usually possessed, there was a heavy air of sadness and guilt around Yuan. His tired eyes looked upon his son for the first time in years, causing a small smile to grace his lips.

"Welcome home son."

Ren smiled slightly. "Thank you father."

Yuan put an arm around him and began leading him upstairs.

"How have you been doing these last few years?"

"I've been alright. Work has been steady for the most part. Horo and I are doing better than ever."

Yuan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And Horo is?"

"My boyfriend."

Yuan nodded in understanding. "For how long now?"

"Closing in on three years."

"Ah…so…he's not here because?"

Ren looked at him in mild surprise as the duo entered the kitchen.

Hoisting himself on the large black marble countertop, Ren watched as his father sat at the table.

"Mainly out of respect for mother."

Yuan leaned back in his chair and nodded. "So when do I get to meet him?"

Ren shrugged. "You hungry?"

Yuan nodded a bit as Ren slid off the counter. "Burgers okay?"

"Sounds good. So like I asked before….when do I get to meet this guy?"

Ren pulled out the needed ingredients and shrugged once more.

"I don't know. You never liked it when I brought guys home before."

Yuan chuckled in agreement. "It's not the fact of you bringing them home that bothered me, son. I didn't like them. Especially that Li guy. The little shit."

Ren smirked a bit as he began cooking. "The little shit?"

Yuan nodded as if he just stated the most obvious fact.

"Yes. That was my nickname for him. None of those guys were good enough for my boy."

Ren laughed as he flipped the burgers. "God, dad. Can you make me feel any more like a girl?"

Yuan grinned. "Face it, Lian. You're not the first son. You're my second daughter."

"Thanks a lot dad."

Yuan's grin spread at his son's eye roll. "While we're on the subject of your sexuality…I hate those gay looking baggy pants your wearing."

Ren smirked as he passed his father his plate. "Keep it up old man. I'll start wearing Jun's old jeans."

Yuan choked on his food as Ren joined him at the table, chuckling.

"But be honest with me Lian. Is this Horo guy treating you right?"

A small smiled graced Ren's lips at the thought of Horo.

"Yeah, he's a great guy dad. I'm sure you'd approve."

Yuan smiled at the happiness on his son's face. "After things calm down around here….will you bring him by?...Or are you just going to disappear again?"

Ren killed his burger and sighed. "You know I never wanted to just disappear. But mother…."

Yuan looked at him sympathetically and patted him on the shoulder.

"What she did was wrong, Lian. We all know it. But regardless she was your mom. What happened was in the past….please forgive her."

Ren nodded as he got up from the table. "I'll do my best. Just give me time….well it's getting late. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning."

As Ren made his way back up to his room, he was stopped dead in his tracks by his father's next request.

"It would mean a lot to your mother if you spoke at the funeral tomorrow...at least think about it. See you in the morning son."

Ren quickly nodded as he sprinted up to his room.

Once back in the solace of his room, he slid against his door and buried his face in his knees. Before he realized he was crying, his face was wet.

'_God….why now?'_ he thought _'I just needed more time…'_

The sun rose to early the next morning in his opinion. Like he would on any normal day, Ren sat on his balcony meditating.

The cool autumn breeze hit him and he gladly breathed it in. Any other time that action alone would have relaxed him.

But not today, the day he would bury his mother.

'_Just calm down'_ he thought to himself _'This day had to come eventually. It's an unfortunate part of growing up.'_

His thoughts were cut short by a knock on the door.

"Breakfast is ready Lian." His father's voice called. "Come down before it gets cold."

Ren stood up and made his way back inside. "I'll be right down!"

Throwing a black undershirt on, he made his trek to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen he came face to face with his older sister and grandfather.

"Hello old man. Hello Jun."

His grandfather Tao Zhen, looked up from his food and gave him a half-hearted glare. Jun squealed in joy and quickly embraced her brother tightly.

"Lian! You're here! You're really here!"

Ren nodded and hugged her back. "Yes, yes I'm here. Before you ask me, no I'm not going to disappear again. It's great to see you again nisan."

Jun kissed her brother's forehead before she sat down again.

"What have you been up to Lian-chan?"

Ren sipped his daily glass of milk, shrugging. "Just work, hanging with friends mostly. I work in a garage fixing cars. It's pretty steady, alright pay. Good hours though."

Jun bit into a slice of toast and hummed her approval. "So is there anyone special lately?"

Ren smiled as he began devouring his plate. "Yeah, I've been living with my boyfriend Horo. We've been dating for about three years now. Actually living together for about a year."

Yuan raised his head in surprise. "I didn't know you two were living together already!"

Ren winced a bit and he laughed nervously. "I'm definitely not getting out of bringing him home now, am I?"

Yuan just grinned. "Not a fucking chance."

Morning quickly passed and the Tao family soon found themselves at the funeral parlor.

Ren looked around and was shocked that it was only the priest and the four of them there.

The sermon was short and impersonal, not even an hour later Ren heard the priest say "If the family would like a final moment with the deceased…."

Ren was shocked for a second time that no one made a move to do so. Rubbing his arm, he shakily stood up and followed the priest into the back room.

The priest patted his shoulder and left mother and son alone, for the first time in five years.

Ren stood with his back against the door. Amber eyes glared sadly at the ebony casket. With his will to be angry long gone, Ren walked up until he was an arm's length away.

"Hello mother"

Silence was his only response.

"I-I'm sorry that it's taken me so long but….better late than never….right?"

_/ I'm taking a ride_

_Off to one side_

_It is a personal thing_

_When…_

_When I can't stand_/

Ren continued to stare sadly at the remnants of his mother. "Mother….I-I just don't understand you. We used to be so close before I came out."

_/ Up in this cage_

_I'm not regretting/_

"You always used to reassure me that if no one else believed in me, that you would."

Ren closed his eyes tightly as he tried to fight back the tears. Taking in a deep, shaky breath he closed the physical gap between them.

_/I don't need a better thing_

_I'd settle for less/_

He touched the cold, polished wood and sighed.

_/It's another thing to me_

_I just have to wander through_

_This world….._

_Alone_

_Stop before you fall_

_Into the hole that I have dug here_

_Rest even as you/_

Surprisingly he felt numb at the realization that his mother was the one in the casket.

_/Are starting to feel _

_The way I used to_

_I don't need a better thing/_

"I know you bad mouthed me after I left mother."

_/Don't talk about everyone_

_I am not amused…_

_By you/_

"I also know you made fun of me when I was…..depressed…..So….I'm going to forgive you."

_/I'm gonna lose you_

_Yeah I'm gonna lose you_

_If I'm gonna lose you/_

"Not because I think you deserve it. I need to forgive you so I can move on with my life."

Taking a final look at the casket, Ren patted it gently and made his way to the door. He bowed his head out of respect. "I love you and goodbye."

Quickly rejoining his family they made their way to the cemetery. The family watched somberly as Ran's body was laid to rest.

_/I'm gonna lose you_

_Yeah I'm gonna lose you_

_If I'm gonna lose you/_

After paying their final respects, rain began to fall. Everyone returned to the manor as if nothing important happened.

Ren went straight to his room and called Horo, needing the comfort of his boyfriend.

Horo looked at his cell phone apprehensively, as the LCD light glowed _**'Lian's Cell.'**_ Turning his head slightly, he sighed as he watched his guest slip into the bathroom.

_/I'll lose you now for good/_

'_Lian'_ he thought.

**TBC**

**The song used in this chapter was Lose You by Pete Yorn. I really hope everyone enjoyed this and I'm going to try my hardest to update as soon as possible. Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: First off I'd like to start by saying I'm so sorry it's been forever! Real life has not been kind to me for the longest time now. Between trying to stay sane amongst fights, lack of internet, worrying about work, and having a bad a health diagnosis as of late it's been a weird and daunting year. But hopefully the worst is over. I have the internet back so my goal is to update at least every two weeks. If anyone is still reading please R&R! This is going to be a filler chapter just to get into the swing of things. I will update by Sunday with a long chapter!**

**A Million Little Lies**

Horo sighed as he shakily picked up his cell phone.

"Hey you" he said, his voice cracking a bit.

"Hey yourself. Are you alright, Horo?"

Horo's cerulean eyes darted to the dimly lit bathroom causing his stomach to wrench in guilt.

"I-I'm find babe….Just tired….and lonely….I miss you so much"

"I miss you too, love. I'll be home by nightfall tomorrow. I can't wait to see you"

The tears fell down harder as his body began shaking.

"I-I can't wait Lian. I really can't…"

Ren quirked an eyebrow in concern as he laid down in his old bed.

"..Are you sure you're ok, Horokeu?"

Horo furiously rubbed his eyes as he willed himself to calm down.

"I'm sure hon."

"Alright. I'll see tomorrow Horokeu. Wo ai ni!"

The Ainu punched the mattress in anger.

'…_.Lian…..'_ he thought, depressed at the events that he allowed to transpire.

He didn't deserve to hear those words come from his love's mouth.

"Aishiteru Yo"

But he'd be damned before he stopped hearing those words.

After hanging up, a petite redhead exited the bathroom. Her emerald eyes shined wickedly as she looked at his exposed chest.

"How about we go for the Hat Trick?"

**TBC**

**A/N: Once again this is a semi-filler. The continuation will be posted by Sunday. As always I own nothing.**


End file.
